


she never gets it right

by missed_connections



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Because you know the drill - jeongmi is life, F/F, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missed_connections/pseuds/missed_connections
Summary: So, did she get the girl?





	she never gets it right

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK HEHE
> 
> And this might be a "bitch you thought" moment, because of *insert reasons*
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoooo:
> 
> may or may not be the other half of the previous story, all up to you (fine if you treat it whatever you want, a sequel, or an entirely new story)
> 
> if you're reading this
> 
> 1\. without reading the seventh note, it's okay, you're not really missing anything.
> 
> 2\. it this might get too ~soft~ (sole reason is because I suck at angst, which is evident on TSN hahaha i am sorry, i tried) and I am sorry about that I just can't hurt my favorite ship like ~that~
> 
> it's 3AM so it won't make much sense but I can't get the convos out of my head so might as well write it, noh?

“She won’t eat it.”

 

“What did you bring this time?”

 

“Shrimp pasta. She looked horrified when she saw through the food box,” Jeongyeon plopped herself on the couch while Tzuyu scans through the channels, half-listening to Jeongyeon, half-trying-to-find the channel on which the first installment of Percy Jackson and the Olympians would air.

 

“Yesterday you brought her walnut butter cake, but she declined because she’s allergic to nuts. Maybe this time she has uhh, seafood allergy?”

 

“Highly doubt it, Tzu,” the older girl said while resting both cheeks on both fists. “We stuffed our faces with filled calamari before. She doesn’t have seafood allergy, I swear.”

 

“Hmm. Maybe she’s just feeling a bit awkward now, you know how Mina can be sometimes. It doesn’t help that you took your time to reach out to her after the apparent ghosting.”

 

“How many times do you have to rub it in my face?”

 

“Until another face grows maybe.”

 

“Fuck you, ugh.”

 

“Sure, just not by you.”

 

“Tzuyu!!! You’re not helping. You’re supposed to analyze this problem with me!”

 

“I am analyzing, but you’re always unaccepting!”

 

“I am dissing you because you are dissing me!”

 

“You’re mean, Jeongyeon unnie. But, if you feel that bad, then I’ll eat the pasta for you. Did you bring it back?”

 

“No,” Jeongyeon said as she started tapping on her phone. “She said that Nayeon likes pasta so for sure she would love it. Tzu, what if she’s distancing herself from me? What if she doesn’t want to do anything with me anymore?” This time, she’s tapping her phone – on her temple.

 

Tzuyu chuckled. “There goes your mind again, going haywire when everything’s cool as a pool. You can just bring what you usually eat together before so you don’t need to be this stressed.”

 

“I just want to bring and let her try something new, you know,” Jeongyeon’s head is back on the arm rest. “Kinda symbolizes that I want to try new things with her. If she permits,” she added.

 

Tzuyu fake-gagged, and it did not escape Jeongyeon. “You know, sometimes you could write for those dramas I see at night.”

 

“Do I need to hurl this pillow at you or you stop insulting me right this instant?” A pillow’s aimed at Tzuyu who’s now trying not to choke on her water.

 

“Relax, will you? Anyway, just bring her something more generic tomorrow. You both loved eating ice cream before right? Try bringing a new flavor maybe?”

 

As if something clicked, Jeongyeon beamed at the girl who’s now invading the mini fridge at their office’s lounge.

 

“You’re useful sometimes, that brain of yours.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Sure, just not by you.”

 

 

 

Jeongyeon happily skipped towards the gelateria the next day after messaging Mina that she’ll be getting them dessert. She also hoped that she would get to have the “talk” with her as well, so they could stop walking on egg shells.

 

“Hmmm. We always go for chocolate. We already tried strawberry… cookies and cream… vanilla… butterscotch…” an audible sigh can be heard from the girl who’s now scratching her head. “Seems like we tried everything already. She can’t take peanuts eh, almost half of the flavours are topped with it,” her earlier-squared shoulders are now giving off diffidence.

 

Well at least until something caught her eyes. “Holy – thank the Lord, yes!”

 

 

 

It took Mina exactly four minutes to walk to the park nearby. She needed to convince her manager a lot to let her go alone, and she’s been excited for this ever since Jeongyeon texted her in the morning. She saw Jeongyeon sitting idly at the farthest bench – enough of a reason for her to hasten her walk.

 

Months ago, she thought she should hate Jeongyeon. She had all the reasons to, since the girl went from being the i-cant-stand-not-seeing-your-face-for-more-than-three-hours person, to texting her once a day, which eventually got reduced to almost nothing during the middle of her first acting gig. She wanted Jeongyeon to be there when the pressure was at large, and when everybody thought that she and Jackson are perfect for each other – which, she thinks otherwise.

 

She just wanted one person. And that person unsubtly detached herself from her life. And up to this day, Mina still doesn’t know why. And she doesn’t want to assume because maybe, “life happened” and letting her trail behind was inevitable.

 

She wanted to know what happened but she’s afraid to ask. She always is. Right now, she’s just so happy that that person reached back to her, but afraid at the same time that she’ll be left hanging again, without any reasons. Without any explanations.

 

“Hey,” Mina said as soon as she reached the bench. Jeongyeon was showing her brightest smile she almost looked like a fool.

 

“Hewooo, I brought us dessert. And I’m pretty sure you would love it this time, “ Jeongyeon reached inside the paper bag and brought out the ice cream she bought earlier.

 

“Hmm let’s see, let’s see.”

 

“Jaraaaaan!” Excitedly, Jeongyeon proudly showed Mina her good find.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Mina’s expression turned from ecstatic to stoic. Jeongyeon quickly noticed this, and was greatly confused she’s almost about to cry.

 

“W-why… but we loved ice cream, right?”

 

“Jeongyeon…”

 

“And this doesn’t have peanuts… it’s green, it’s almost too healthy for an ice cream,” If it’s allowed to kiss Jeongyeon’s face to erase that stupid, worried pout, Mina swears she would.

 

“Jeongyeon, this is pistachio.”

 

“You love green tea, right? For sure you’ll like this one!”

 

“Jeongyeon, I said, this is pistachio.”

 

“Okay… and…”

 

Mina laughed a little, almost suppressing because the horrified girl might bawl any minute now.

 

“Jeongyeon, pistachio is a kind of nut.”

 

The older girl, definitely confused, opened her phone’s search engine and typed pistachio away for an image search. Her eyes went wide after seeing the pictures.

 

“What the f – “

 

“This is the funniest thing I’ve been into in weeks,” Mina said, her laughter unconfined at this point. Jeongyeon looked mortified with her mistake, and she kept on looking from the can on her lap, and the images on her phone.

 

“This… this is not matcha? Why is it green??? I was… I was scammed!!!” The Japanese can barely hold the tears now from laughing too much, while the older’s still consumed by the stupid mistake.

 

“Stop laughing, I’m gonna cry. Minaaa!”

 

“You’re too adorable, I can’t stop,” Mina said, clutching her stomach.

 

Jeongyeon gave her a deadly stare, to which Mina finally gave in – or at least, tried to appease an embarrassed ball of cuteness.

 

When the high died down, Mina’s the first to speak. Jeongyeon’s staring at her own knees, scratching a patch which is now wooled due to the attention from her fingers.

 

“I missed this.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded. “Me too.”

 

Sensing that this is the perfect time, Jeongyeon faced her with an apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry, Mina.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For leaving.”

 

“It’s not just leaving.”

 

Jeongyeon shot her a confused look, encouraging her to continue.

 

“It’s for leaving _just like that._ Leaving without anything. Leaving like you snapped the ties completely. Leaving when I couldn’t understand.”

 

If it’s possible to feel like someone’s forking on your heart, Jeongyeon swore that she felt a rake flung into hers. She admits it, and she was sorry because Mina’s right.

 

She admits it because she didn’t have enough reason to quit on her _just like that._

“I can’t express how sorry I am. It’s… you know. I tend to think a lot. I can’t stop. I magnify everything in my head even when I knew it’s not right. I… I overthink,” Jeongyeon’s now biting her nails.

 

Speaking her mind. Exposing her soul.

 

Mina reached for her hand to stop her from giving in to her mannerism. Jeongyeon looked at her. She knew she was in trouble, but she wouldn’t mind staring at the girl’s black orbs for a bit more.

 

“I know I don’t need to say it, but you know I don’t like him _that way,_ right?”

 

Jeongyeon nodded. Mina continued.

 

“But I like you _that way.”_

“What way?”

 

“Stop being dense.”

 

“I am not. I overthink, but I don’t downplay.”

 

Mina rolled her eyes. “I like you like, _like LIKE_.”

 

To say that Jeongyeon’s heart is fluttering is an understatement. She felt like she was soaring. Her head is spinning; she didn’t know it was really possible to feel something as thrilling as this.

 

But she’s Jeongyeon, she won’t go down without a fight.

 

“Ohh… too bad.”

 

Mina’s face fell. She withdrew her hand, only to be clasped again between the blonde’s hands.

 

“Ohh... I’m sorry I might have misunderstood all of this – “

 

“Too bad because I like you too.”

 

She got a hard slap on the shoulder from a red-faced Mina. “I changed my mind, I hate you right now. I almost got a heart attack, you meanie.” Jeongyeon genuinely smiled at her, rubbing her knuckles, drawing circles at the back of her hand. “But will it be fine with you?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I mean – you like me…”

 

“What are you pulling now, Jeongyeon?” Mina challenged Jeongyeon’s tone, sensing that there’s another prank-line to follow.

 

“You have to see me from now on.”

 

“I always see you before, do you want me to remind you how you’re the one to gh – “

 

“Okay enough of that but will you tell me why you didn’t eat the food I cooked yesterday? I studied how to cook all kinds of pastas so I could bring you lunch everyday!”

 

“I… It’s embarrassing.”

 

“Yeah, what a waste. I bet Nayeon ate it all yesterday.”

 

“It’s our first day of dating and you attack me this much? I can’t believe,” Mina yanked Jeongyeon so they’re now sitting closely beside each other.

 

Jeongyeon’s gulp can be heard. “We’re dating now?”

 

“Uh, nope?”

 

“Is that a question, a joke, or you’re just not sure?”

 

“I don’t know, how about you?”

 

“MINA PLEASE DATE ME!!!”

 

The Japanese beaut put her right hand over Jeongyeon as she flipped in laughter. Jeongyeon missed this so much, this kind of laughter – this kind of comfort. And she promised herself not to miss it ever again.

 

“You’re too cute, babe. Never change, never change.”

 

“So that’s our endearment? Man, I was thinking about suggesting Pistachio.”

 

“Well that’s a lot better than calling each other Shrimpy, right?”

 

“Shrimpy???” Jeongyeon honestly wondered. Mina chuckled then answered her. “Shrimp Pasta, remember?”

 

“Ahh, right. Maybe when you’re annoying, I’d call you Shrimpy.”

 

“When was I ever annoying???”

 

“When you do not tell me why you didn’t eat my shrimp pasta, perhaps?”

 

“Jeongyeon.”

 

“I was about to say ‘Yes babe?’ but you looked too serious so I’ll forego it and say ‘hmm?’ instead.”

 

“Jeongyeon, I am never eating those sea cockroaches ever again.”

 

 


End file.
